villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Entity
The Evil Entity is the final antagonist of Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. It is an evil Anunnaki that wants to consume and destroy the world. It was imprisoned in what would eventually become the Cursed Treasure of Crystal Cove, but was released by Professor Pericles. It was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also played Hades in the God of War videogames, Mr. Krabs in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, Undertow in Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Silas from Transformers Prime, General Wade Eiling in The Flash,Surtur from Thor:Ragnarok, Gunmar From Trollhunters, Tales of Arcadia, and Lex Luthor in the DC Animated Universe. History Past The imprisoned Evil Entity's mere presence proved corrupting to the conquistadors, who succumbed to dark impulses and were driven to destroy entire villages in search of riches. Deeming the sarcophagus cursed, El Aguirre and his men anchored in a cove on the North American coastline and took the sarcophagus and all of the other treasure its influence had compelled them to plunder deep into catacombs beneath the bay, intending to hide them away forever. Using the mysterious and alchemical Planispheric Disk, they charted a path through caverns, and through time and space itself, sealing the sarcophagus and the Entity away in the space between dimensions, barring the way with a series of four elementally locked inter-dimensional gates, and then splitting the disk into six pieces and scattering them to prevent the "Cursed Treasure" from ever being found again. Although further sealed away, the Evil Entity's sinister and blasphemous influence over the earthly reality remained strong, and its mere presence shaped the town that grew on the land above its resting place, dubbed "Crystal Cove" by the conquistadors for the dark secret it held. Under the Entity's sway, the town became a center of the mysterious and weird, where people decided that the best way to commit crimes was to dress up as ghosts and monsters using increasingly outlandish and unfeasible technology. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' When the new Mystery Incorporated succeeded in locating all of the disk pieces and reforming the Planispheric Disk, they were forced to hand the disc over to Pericles, who used it to unearth the elemental gates beneath Crystal Cove, and both Pericles and the Mystery Incorporated gang subsequently raced through the gates across the dimensions until they reached the fourth, fiery dimension holding the Cursed Treasure. As the celestial alignment of Nibiru came, Pericles released the Evil Entity from its sarcophagus. The Entity intended to possess Scooby-Doo, but when Scooby rejected it, Pericles offered himself up to the Entity as a willing vessel, evidently unaware that he would be entirely consumed by the Entity upon possession. Taking Pericles's body, the Evil Entity gained physical form as a repulsively grotesque tentacled creature, and it immediately began releasing its cruel and evil Anunnaki servants. Together, it and its servants began rising to and destroying Crystal Cove; there, with its servants' help, the Evil Entity began consuming the inhabitants with the aim of growing strong enough to fully break free from its binding lifeline to the sarcophagus, so it could move on to consume planets and galaxies and eventually the entire universe. Discovering that they were mystically protected against the Evil Entity's touch when they stood together, the Mystery Incorporated kids realized that (unlike the other mystery-solving groups forged by the Entity) their friendship was real, like the Hunters of Secrets before them, and in turn realized from this that their friendship was their weapon against the Entity. With this revelation, the kids worked together to get the Heart of the Jaguar past the evil Anunnaki minions to the Entity, until Scooby succeeded in plunging the Heart into the sarcophagus. With the sarcophagus' destruction by the Heart of the Jaguar, the Evil Entity's link to its prison was severed before it was strong enough to fully break free. Crystal Cove, the evil Anunnaki, and the Evil Entity were then sucked up, and the Entity was destroyed once and for all. The Entity's destruction undid all of its evil throughout time, creating an alternate timeline in which all those whom the Entity's evil influence had negatively affected over history lived good and happy lives. Gallery Evil Entity.jpg 023.jpg The Evil Entity.png The Good Entitys vs. The Evil one.png Evil Entity being looked a way.png|The Evil Entity being looked away in the past. Nibiru.png|The interdimensional sarcophagus holding and imprisoning the Evil Entity. I'm finally free!.png I got you now, Scooby.png 003.JPG|The Evil Entity's destruction. Evil Entity's glare.png|Evil Entity's glare. Trivia *The Evil Entity changes size over the course of the final Mystery Incorporated episode "Come Undone". Just after consuming and possessing Professor Pericles, the Entity was approximately three to four times the size of an average-sized man, but after it rose to Crystal Cove to begin feeding, the Entity was the size of a very large building. This may have been a production error, or it may have been due to the Entity's physical form expanding as it grew stronger and unleashed more of its full power. *The Evil Entity's physical form after absorbing Pericles looks similar to Cthulhu from the H.P Lovecraft novels, and is quite similar to the Lovecraftian Gods in terms of power and alien presence. *This is the first time that a villain in the Scooby-Doo franchise isn't exposed to be a man or a woman who manipulated everything against Scooby's friends and Scooby himself, because The Entity isn't a human, but an entity. *The Evil Entity is easily the darkest and most evil villain in the Scooby-Doo franchise, because of its power and personality. Navigation Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Pure Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nameless Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elementals Category:Mastermind Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Satan Category:Misanthropes Category:The Heavy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Genderless Category:One-Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists